The Ups and Downs of Life
by WizardNinjaDragonTrainer
Summary: Sophia Lupin isn't your average witch. Living in the muggle world, she escapes to Hogwarts with her best friends, Fred and George. Watch as she goes to school with her two best friends, meets the Golden Trio, and watch her life turn upside down. Sophie must go through the ups and downs of life at Hogwarts! Friendship/Family/ and eventually, in her teenage years, Romance
1. Prologue

Lord Voldemort flicked his wand, and the Potters' front door swung open.

He heard a pathetic James Potter scream to his wife, "Go! Save Harry! I'll hold him off!"

A minute later James Potter was dead. The Dark Lord stepped over the body, and proceeded upstairs, to the nursery.

There, he saw him, the child who would be the end of him.

"Please, don't hurt Harry! Please! Take me instead!" Lily Potter pleaded.

"Step aside little girl," muttered Lord Voldemort.

The foolish mudblood refused, and with a flash of green light, she fell to the floor. The Dark Lord slowly turned towards his demise, and attempted to murder the little boy, but to his surprise, his curse rebounded, and Voldemort was destroyed.

His spirit rushed out the doorway, through the little girl who watched her family fall apart. As Harry cried, the little girl ran up to him and comforted her little brother in an olderly-sister way. Well, as old as a two year old can act of course…

A tall, man with light brown hair stepped into the ruins of the Potter household. He took a sharp breath as he stepped over his friends dead body, while a tear crawled down his face. He slowly made his way upstairs to the two kids.

"Remus! Help me wake Mommy up!" Said the little girl.

"She won't wake up, Sophie. C'mon, let's to downstairs." Remus picked up Harry, and led his goddaughter downstairs to where a half-giant was waiting.

Remus Lupin, Sophie, and Albus Dumbledore stood in the Headmasters office at Hogwarts School. Sophie went to go sit on a sofa, as it was 2:00 AM.

"What will happen to her?" Remus inquired, as Sophie drifted off to sleep, unaware that her life had changed drastically.

Albus Dumbledore replied "We cannot send her to the Dursleys, for Harry is more than enough. Maybe -"

"She can stay with me." Remus interrupted. "I am her Godfather after all. May I legally adopt her?"

Albus Dumbledore smiled. "I was about to suggest that."

With a swish of his wand, a reasonable sized stack of paper appeared.

"Simply fill these out Remus," he told the young man.

After an hour, Remus Lupin gave his final signature to the adoption papers. He went to Sophie's sofa and gently woke her up.

"Sophie, you are going to stay with me, okay?" He told her.

Albus Dumbledore beamed down at Sophie. "Be safe and have fun, Sophia Amy Potter Lupin."


	2. New Friends

I **don't own anything recognizable from the Harry Potter Series. I merely own the OC Sophia. **

Remus Lupin lived in a small house in muggle London. He used to share it with his best friend Sirius Black, but he had gone to Azkaban the night before for killing Peter Pettigrew. Sophia stepped into the house.

"I'm going to stay at Remus and Sirius' house?" She asked.

"Yes Sophie. You can stay in Sirius' room. But right now, why don't you go to sleep on my bed. Okay?" Remus told his new daughter gently.

He disapparated to the Potter house to collect any toy or clothing that was left for Sophie. After spending an hour scrounging for her favorite Teddy Bear, Remus went back to his house with a box of toys and clothes. He hoped with all his heart, Sophie would have a better life.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo

"Daddy! Daddy wake up! It's time for school!" Yelled Sophie as she jumped on the bed with excitement.

"Fine," grumbled Remus as he got up and went to get ready.

Sophia ran into the kitchen with her school bag. She couldn't wait for the first day of Kindergarten! She took out a frozen waffle and put it into the toaster. Then she put on her shoes and started to tie the laces.

"Hold on Sophie! Don't put your shoes on yet! What about breakfast?" Remus asked while he lifted her up and put her on the table. He took the waffle out and gave it to Sophia. They ate their food then Sophie ran to the small car outside.

"Hurry up Daddy!" Sophie giggled.

Remus got in and started the car. Remus Lupin worked at a muggle bookstore, and often took Sophie there as well. But today was the first day of school! He couldn't believe how fast time went. The car slowly got to the primary school. Remus parked the car and helped Sophie out. Together they walked into the building. Remus couldn't help but grin as he saw Sophia's face when they walked inside the school. Her little jaw dropped and her eyes widened at the sight. Together they walked to the Kindergarten classroom to meet the teacher. Sophie grinned madly as she hugged Remus goodbye then sped off to play with the other kids.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo

The first couple of weeks flew by. Sophie always came home grinning madly, talking about how she did well on all the maths tests and science experiments. Yet Remus couldn't help but notice that she never talked about her friends. One day he suggested going to the park to meet other kids, but Sophie refused. She claimed she had to read more books. Over the months Sophie would come back with great marks, but no mention of any friends. When asked about them, she would change the subject and beg to go to the bookstore.

Eventually one day after school had ended for the year, Remus decided he needed to intervene and find Sophia some friends. He wrote a letter to an old friend of his, and it was decided Remus and Sophia would visit sometime soon.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo

Sophia stood outside a house. It was lop-sided, and was in the middle of a big plot of land. Her Daddy was making her meet these people, because 'she needed friends'. At school she tried to make friends, but they thought she was weird because she loved books and learning. At playtime, everyone would play with blocks or crayons, but Sophie would find a book and read. Recently she found a book on lizards, which was quite fascinating. But anyway, she slowly walked into the big house. Inside she met a woman, slightly older than Daddy, with bright red hair holding a little girl with bright red hair. Next to the woman was a little boy with red hair he looked a little younger than Sophie.

"Hello Dear! My name is Molly Weasley, and this is Ginny and Ron!" The woman said sweetly.

"Um, hi! My name is Sophia. It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Weasley." Sophie said shyly while offering her hand to shake. Instead she got a hug.

"Call me Molly, dear. Say hello Ron!" Molly Weasley said.

The little boy went up to her and mumbled something while his ears and face turned red. The little girl was not at all shy. She walked up to Sophia and smiled.

"Hallo! My name is Ginny! I am 4 years old now! How old are you? Come with me! You can meet everyone!"

Ginny dragged Sophie away from Remus and Molly, who were having tea. She took Sophie outside, where five more red-haired boys were flying on brooms.

The oldest boy saw the girls and Ron, who decided to catch up, and told all his brothers to land. Ginny ran up to the oldest boy and dragged him to meet the new girl.

"Sophie! These are my brothers! This is Bill! He goes to Hogwarts with Charlie!" Ginny beamed.

Sophie smiled shyly and said "I'm Sophia. What are your names?" One by one the boys greeted her.

"Hello! I'm Bill, the oldest brother. I'm 14 years old."

"Hi! I'm Charlie, I'm 12 years old!"

"I am simply delighted to meet you! My name is Percy Weasley, age 9." This boy shook Sophia's hand rather pompously.

"Hey there! My name is Fred!"

"And my name is George! We are twins!"

"And we are both 7 years old. How old are you?"

"Must be 7 as well, by the looks of her,"

"Hmm, I guess. She does look about our age."

The twins grinned identically, and Sophie smiled.

"I'm actually about to turn 6. My birthday is in two weeks!"

Then they heard a crash in a nearby shed. Much to Sophia's surprise, everyone grinned and yelled "Dad is back!" And ran to the shed. Sophie didn't know what to do so she awkwardly stood there, until a twin came and dragged her to the shed as well.

"C'mon Sophie! Meet our Dad!" He yelled.

When they reached the shed, a man slightly older than Remus with red hair stood there, hugging all the kids. He saw Sophia and gave her a hug as well.

"You must be Sophia! My name is Arthur Weasley, but you can call me Arthur. Have you met the boys? Fred, George, and Ron are the closest to your age. Where is your father?" asked Arthur.

"He is inside," Sophie replied.

Arthur walked towards the house while the kids and Sophie ran back to the field with the flying broomsticks. It suddenly dawned on Sophie that they were flying. On brooms. In the air.

"How are they doing that?" She asked Ron.

"Doing what?" He asked, confused.

"Flying! On brooms! It is like magic!" Said Sophie.

"You've never seen flying brooms? You've never seen magic?" Said Ginny with wide eyes.

"Well, um, I have seen one magic show, but it was all tricks. You could tell it wasn't real." said Sophia, unsure on how to react.

"Not muggle magic, real magic! Have you seen real magic?" questioned Bill as everyone landed.

"What's a muggle?" asked Sophia. "And my teacher said that magic wasn't real anyways. What…?"

Bill realized something. Sophia didn't know about magic! She might even be a muggle! And they had shown her magic! They had to take her to his parents.

"C'mon! Lets go back inside!" said Bill, and all the red heads and a confused black haired girl headed inside. Once inside, Bill ran up to the adults.

"Is Sophia a muggle? Or is she a witch, because she doesn't know about magic!" said Bill.

Remus smiled and assured Bill that Sophie wasn't a muggle. Remus just hadn't told her she was a witch yet. In fact, he was going to tell her today!

"Sophia! Could you come here please?" Molly asked kindly.

All the kids came into the room. Sophie came and sat down, with a curious look on her face. She had shoulder length black hair, and big brown eyes. They reminded Ron of something, but he couldn't place what.

"Sophie, I have to tell you something." said Remus. "You are a witch. You can perform magic! I am a wizard, and so is Arthur, Molly, and the kids as well." He paused, waiting to see his daughter's reaction.

"Um, Daddy, Mrs. Smith said magic wasn't real. And what is a muggle?" asked Sophie with uncertainty.

"A muggle is someone who doesn't know about magic, and can't use it. Most people you know are muggles, including Mrs. Smith. And I can show you magic." replied Remus calmly as Sophie's jaw dropped.

He stood up and with a flick of his wand, he levitated Sophie's sofa. She peered down, the floor seeming to be miles away from the ground, when a twin pulled her back.

"Be careful Sophie! Falling hurts." He said.

"We would know." The other twin stated.

Sophia just stared at them with a confused expression, then looked down again. Feeling slightly nauseous, she looked back up and saw a concerned face.

"Not so good with heights?" Said a twin. Sophia was pretty sure it was Fred.

"You'll be fine, just stick with us!" Said George as she sat in-between them while Remus lowered the sofa down. Then Molly waved her wand casually, and the dishes in the nearby kitchen started to wash themselves. With another flick of her wand, the knitting needles started knitting something.

"Whoa! But, meh, uh," Sophia stuttered, at a loss for words. "Wait a second. If you are a wizard, Daddy, then how come YOU don't ever use magic?"

"Well, er, we can't use magic because we live in a muggle neighborhood. If someone saw us, er, me using magic, we would be in a lot of trouble."

"Oh, Okay. When can I learn magic?" Sophia asked eagerly.

"When you go to Hogwarts, a wizarding school. But that is in 5 more years, so you'll have to be patient." said Remus. "Well anyway, I think it's time to go now Sophie, say goodbye to all your friends!"

"What? But I'm just getting to know them! We can't go now Daddy!" Sophia protested.

"We'll seem them soon, okay? But it's getting late. I have work tomorrow, and you have to come okay? Goodbye Arthur, goodbye Molly, goodbye you lot!" Remus waved goodbye as he and Sophia left.

"So, what do you think of Sophia?" Molly asked her sons (and little Ginny of course!)

"She seems quite shy, but could have a downright joyous personality!" Bill said matter-of-factly.

"She seems quite curious, and I'll be able to tell her about all the different dragons!" Charlie exclaimed, while everyone else groaned at his love of the beasts.

"I think she seems rather intelligent and respectful. We shall get on most splendidly!" Percy said formally.

"Um, she is nice." mumbled Ron.

"WE are going to be BEST friends! We will have sleepovers and play games and have fun! I CAN'T wait for Sophia to come back!" yelled Ginny. She hadn't met a girl her age for a while.

"Hm, seems a little shy, doesn't she?" said George.

"And doesn't do well with heights," responded Fred.

"Seems quite intelligent, would be hard to prank," observed George.

"But would be a valuable asset to developing pranks," finished Fred with a grin.

"Is that all you two think about? Pranks?" said Bill.

"Nutella!" yelled Ron. Everyone just stared at him. "Her eyes look like Nutella," he mumbled quietly. Fred and George smirked at him.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooo

"So how did you like the Weasleys?" Asked Remus. He got a simple sentence in return.

"They are simply wonderful!" said a grinning Sophie.


	3. A Week with the Weasleys: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series, or anything beside my OC, Sophia. I wish I did though...**

* * *

After a long day at work, Remus Lupin sat down on the sofa, exhausted. His boss is sending him to supervise the building of a new bookstore, but it will take all week, and he can't have Sophia around. Wondering what to do with her, he checked the mail, when Errol the owl slammed into the window. Remus scrambled up to let Errol inside. He had a letter from the Weasleys.

_Dear Remus,_

_We are so glad you and Sophia came last week. The kids adored her, and can't wait to see her again. I was wondering if sometime next week she can come again. She could stay the night if she wanted. _

_Sincerely, Molly Weasley_

_P.S. I have attached a letter to Sophia from the kids. I hope she likes it. _

Remus smiled. He could drop Sophia off at the Weasleys'! He looked for the letter and gave it to Sophia, who was in her room reading a science textbook.

"Sophie, what are you doing? You have a letter from your friends." said Remus.

Sophia looked up from her book and said "This book is very interesting! Trajectory angles and mass and volume are so cool!"

She took the letter and read it.

_Dear Sophia, it was fun having you over. Will you come visit us again? I can tell you all about Hogwarts! - Bill_

**Dear Sophia, come back soon! I heard you like lizards. Well I can tell you all about dragons. They are AWESOME! I think they are lizards. - Charlie**

_Dear Sophia, it was delightful to meet you. You seem like a person who could appreciate learning and other ideas. Please come visit soon, we must talk! -Percy Weasley, Age 9_

**Hallo Sophie! It was quite fun meeting you. You seem like a lot of fun. Come back and visit us so we can show you how to have REAL fun. - Fred and George**

_Dear Sophie, come back to visit. You are nice. -Ron_

**Dear Sophia, please come back! We can be BEST friends! You are AWESOME! Love, Ginny! (Written by Bill)**

Sophie couldn't help but smile when she finished reading the letter. She had real friends!

"When can we go back Daddy?'' She asked.

"Quite soon, Sophie. Let me write back to them."

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo**

"Sophia, I'm going to be away this week. I'll be back Saturday night. And-" Remus was interrupted.

"What! Daddy! My birthday is on Saturday! You are going to leave me alone in this house until after my birthday! No, you're going to leave me at _Karen's _house. I don't like Karen! I-" Sophie yelled, but was interrupted.

"Sophia! I'm sorry I won't be there for your birthday, but you will be at the Weasley's! I thought you wanted to see them again. Don't you?" Remus questioned. Sophia immediately stopped talking and grinned.

"When do I go?" Asked Sophia.

"Tomorrow morning." replied Remus with a grin.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo**

The next day Sophia was dropped off at the Weasley house, also known as the Burrow. She had a week's worth of clothes and any other necessities. Sophia walked up to the door and was about to knock, when the door swung open and she was tackled with hugs.

"Hooray! Sophie is here! What do you want to do?" someone yelled through all the chaos.

Sophie got up, brushed herself off, then smiled. "Well, er, can I put my stuff away? You guys decide what we will do!" She was led into Ginny's room.

"You are going to stay with me! We are going to have so much fun!" said Ginny as Sophia put her bag on an extra bed. Together they went down.

"Okay, Sophia, we have come up with a plan. Since you are staying with us for a week, and there are 7 of us, you can spend a day with each of us!" said Charlie.

"Wait! Fred and I want to spend our day together!" said George.

Fred agreed. "Yes! So, Sophia can spend a day with someone else."

Right at that moment Arthur came in and said "Listen, Thursday is bring your children to work day at the Ministry, so all of you will come. It'll be fun!"

"I can spend that day with Ms. Molly!" said Sophia. "Then all the days are equal!"

"Well in that case, let your totally awesome week with the Weasleys begin!" said Fred.

** oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo**

"Wow. You really like dragons, don't you?" said Sophia as she looked around Charlie's room. There weren't many books, but the ones there were about dragons. Charlie had a quilt with dragons on it, and had many posters and pictures with dragons on it. There were dragons everywhere. Literally.

"Yup! I actually love all animals, but dragons are the best. By far. At Hogwarts, I spend a lot of time with Hagrid, and he tells me about all types of animals. I'm definitely going to take Care of Magical Creatures in my third year!" Charlie rambled on and on about dragons while Sophia sat there fascinated. They also talked about lizards, and whether or not dragons are related.

Eventually they were called down for lunch. They had turkey sandwiches with apple juice. Sophia happily ate, thinking this is a nice start to her week.

She spent the rest of the day hanging out with Charlie as he and Bill went outside to play this sport called 'Quit-Itch'. Sophia thought this was a strange name for a game, but then decided that the wizard world will be full of strangeness and differences. When offered to fly on a broom, Sophia declined.

"No thanks, I-I'm good on the ground. I'll watch you guys play quit-itch. Do you have to scratch each other's backs?" she asked, steering the conversation away from flying.

Charlie gave her a strange look while Bill collapsed onto the floor in laughter. "Quit-itch! Scratching backs? Priceless! Wait 'till Ron hears!"

"What do you mean? How is that funny?" Sophia asked, confusion filling her eyes.

"Quidditch is a sport. Not quit-itch. No itching involved. We fly on brooms, and toss the quaffle and…" Bill kept explaining but Sophia blanked out. This magic deal is confusing enough. She didn't need more complex things to befuddle her.

The rest of Sophia's day was rather uneventful. It was spent chattering with Charlie and whatnot.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo**

The next day Sophia spent the day with Bill. They talked about muggle life, and Bill mentioned what he wanted to do later in life.

"I want to travel the world. Maybe go to Africa? I'm quite good at arithmancy, so maybe I'll be a banker? A traveling banker…. That seems neat. I also want

to grow out my hair. Mum won't let me though…"

Bill mentioned Hogwarts, the school where you learned magic. Apparently it is a enormous castle, with a lake and many classrooms and many other wonderful things. Someone named Professor Dumbledore is the headmaster, and he is quirky but brilliant.

"What extra classes do you take Bill?" Sophie asked him as they went up the stairs to Bill's room, which he had promised to show her.

"I take arithmancy and ancient runes. Arithmancy is a lot like muggle maths." explained Bill.

_Meanwhile downstairs…_

Two seven year old red-head twins had fresh cream filled pies and slingshots. That can never be a good combination.

"Is it ready George?"

"All up and loaded, Fred. Here," The twins set up their slingshot and aimed at the stairs…

_Back on the stairs…_

"… muggle maths." said Bill. He glanced back at Sophia, but his eyes drifted down the stairs.

"Don't. Move. Pies are in our range!" he said slowly.

Confusion passed over Sophia's face. "What?" She turned around and saw the slingshot. She stared at the pie and thought hard for a second. Then she whipped around back to Bill and said, "Don't worry, the pie won't hit us." and calmly kept climbing up the stairs.

"Wait! If you move, they'll shoot!" said Bill frantically.

"Well it won't hit us, so what's to worry?" she replied.

"How do you know?" asked Bill skeptically.

"Well, judging by the trajectory angle of the slingshot and the approximate mass and weight of the pie, along with the force used to shoot, the pie will either go right above your head, or not reach us at all!" explained Sophie.

Bill's jaw dropped at her explanation. She sounded quite smart for a nearly 6 year old. He held his breath. Should he trust her judgment and keep moving? Or should he just freeze and hope Fred and George move onto another target? He decided to risk moving and took a step up. A pie immediately came flying, but landed right in front of him. Another pie flew just above his head.

"Told ya so!" chirped Sophie as she climbed up the stairs.

_Meanwhile downstairs…_

"We missed. How did we miss?"

"I don't know… but Sophie seemed to know!"

"That sounded like something Percy would say from a book. She's really smart!"

"A valuable ally indeed…"

** oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo**

Tuesday was Percy's chance to spend with Sophia. They surprisingly got along quite well, considering the warnings from Ginny about his "boringness-ess". Percy was his usual, formal self, and Sophia had the tact to act that way as well. She listened to Percy drone on about the Ministry of Magic…

"What's that?" asked Sophie.

"Why, the Ministry is the best place! It is the government of us wizards, and is where Dad works. We get to go on Thursday. That is where the Minister of Magic works. He…" Percy rambled for an unbelievable amount of time, and when Sophie, a rather patient person, got sick of the Minister, she attempted to change the topic.

"What would you like to do when you grow up?" she asked, as she learned much about Bill from this question.

"I aim to be Minister of Magic!" replied Percy enthusiastically, before he started to go on about his plans as Minister. Sophie had to admit, he had some pretty good ideas, but she wished he would stop talking about the ministry.

"Percy, do you like to read?" she interrupted.

"Of course I like to read!" he replied.

"What about learning?" she asked.

"I adore learning! I quite like this thing called maths. It's a muggle thing. Dad told me about it. He said it's like arithmancy, but I like maths more. I also like this thing call Physics. According to the Laws of Physics, magic is impossible. Oh, silly muggles…"

Sophia was so relieved they moved past the Ministry, they spent the rest of the day doing math worksheets, which was not her forte.

* * *

That was the first half of Sophie's week. Stay tuned for the rest!


	4. A Week with the Weasleys: Part 2

On Wednesday morning, Sophie jumped out of bed and raced downstairs, following the sweet scent of pancakes. As everyone sat down, Molly summoned the pancakes to the table. The pancakes whizzed by Sophie's face and onto Ron's plate, next to her. Split-seconds later, pancakes flew onto her plate as well.

Well, most of them, at least. One pancake missed the plate, and smacked her in the face! In shock she sat there for a second, while she heard snickers from the table.

Sophie's first reaction would have been to cry from embarrassment, but she knew crying over something so small was for _babies_ so, she started to snicker alongside the others. She peeled the pancake off her face and smiled. She eyed the twins, who were laughing uncontrollably, and giggled along with them.

But anyway, she spent the day with Ron. He taught her about the so-called sport called Quidditch. They conversed about the players, the games, the rules, and, of course, the Chudley Canons.

"The Canons are the best team ever! " Ron's bright blue eyes lit up with delight. It was true, Quidditch was a very interesting game, too bad she wasn't athletic or into flying. Ron also spoke greatly of Hogwarts, complaining how 7 years wait was far too long.

At lunch, everyone had sandwiches. Ron received a corned beef one, and scrunched up his nose.

"I. Don't. Like. Corned. Beef." He stated.

Sophia simply took his sandwich and replaced it with hers.

"Bu, wha, huh?" mumbled Ron as he saw Sophie.

"You didn't like corned beef, so I gave you my roast chicken. Is that all right?" asked Sophia nervously.

"Blimey! I didn't know you were that nice! You gave up your yummy sandwich for my disgusting one! You didn't have to do that, you know." Ron said in shock.

"But that's what friends are for," stated Sophia, and the two of them smiled.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooo**

Thursday late morning, Sophie woke up. She glanced around Ginny's room, but she was nowhere to be found. Sophia ran down the stairs, and she saw Molly cooking scrambled eggs in the kitchen.

"Good morning Ms. Molly! Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Today is Thursday, remember? Everyone is with Arthur at the ministry."

"Oh right! I forgot. That means I'll spend today with you! What's first?" asked Sophie.

"Well, I think we should have some breakfast first. I made some eggs, so why don't you come sit down and we can start eating!" suggested Molly as she brought the plate to the table.

As they ate their breakfast, they talked about what they had to do. So far they had to do all the chores around the house: de-gnome the garden, do the laundry, clean the dishes, and cook dinner for everyone. So, they set to work.

Out in the garden, Sophia learned how to de-gnome a garden.

"Now, you have to get a firm grip on them, then swing them around as fast as you can. Then, let them go flying past the fence," explained Molly. Seeing the shocked look on poor Sophia's face, Molly hastily added "It doesn't hurt them, they just become dizzy!"

Later, Molly and Sophie did the laundry.

"You know, back at home we have this machine that washes our laundry for us. It's called a washing machine, and it comes with a dryer which dries the clothes." Said Sophie as they dunked the dirty clothes in suds and water.

"Maybe I'll get Arthur to get us one. He works with muggle things, and he has a stash in the garage," said Molly.

In the afternoon after lunch, the two witches set to cleaning the piles of dishes stacked up in the sink. They would chat and joke around while they worked. As they finished Sophie spoke.

"Ginny, Ron, Bill, everyone is so lucky!" she exclaimed.

"Why so?" asked Molly.

"They have a mum, _and _it's you! You're the best mummy ever! I don't have a mum. Daddy said she died. Daddy also said my dad died, but that doesn't make any sense if he's my dad. Do you know what he's talking about?" ranted Sophie.

"Um," Molly squirmed uncomfortably. "No, I don't know what he meant."

The doorbell rang out loud.

"Everyone is home!" said Sophie as she rushed to the door. The night was spent chattering away and playing around, but Sophia knew something was up with Molly.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo**

Friday was Ginny's day with Sophia. As soon as the little girl woke up, she bounded to Sophie's sleeping bag and shook her awake.

"Wake up Sophie! We have so much to do today!" she nearly screamed in excitement. In response, Sophie grumbled and sat up.

Rubbing her eyes, she got up and went into the bathroom to get ready.

10 minutes later, a much more cheerful and awake Sophia came down the stairs with Ginny to have some breakfast. After eating, they sped outside.

"Oh Sophie! What do ya want to do today?" asked Ginny.

"Erm, I don't know. Let's talk first. Tell me about yourself." Replies Sophia.

"Okay! I am Ginny! I'm four years old, and I'm the only girl. My parents treat me as a baby, and so do my brothers. They won't let me do things, like ride a broom or play with their fake wands. Sometimes I wish I had a sister, but I love all my brothers. Bill is awesome, Charlie loves animals, Percy likes to read to me, Fred and George are super funny, and Ron is… Ron. My favorite color is purple, and I like to help Fred and George play tricks, as long as they get me a cookie after. What about you?"

"I'm Sophia Lupin. I turn six tomorrow. I'm the only child and I wish I had a brother or sister. I live with my daddy in the muggle world. I think your brothers are awesome too, and my favorite color is… orange. I think we should be best friends!"

The two young girls did a handshake, then high-fived each other. Then, they ran inside to Ginny's room.

Inside, they played some games, and eventually Ginny got out some Wizarding Chess.

"This is Wizarding Chess. Bill is trying to teach me how to play it, but it is really hard. Ron is very good at it, maybe you are too! Do you know how to play?" explained Ginny. Sophie shook her head in disagreement, so they both sat there for a minute or two.

"Since we don't know how to play, why don't we make something up?" suggested Sophia. So, they took the many different pieces and pretended they lived in a castle. After all, they were only little girls.

A little while later, they got up and went outside again.

"Playing pretend is fun. What else can we be?" asked Ginny.

"Hm, why don't we be pirates?" suggested Sophia.

"Pirates?"

"Yes, pirates! Them swashbuckling mateys with all their booteys of treasure!" said Sophie in her best pirate voice while closing one eye.

"Aye-aye cap'n!" saluted Ginny, before falling into fits of giggles. The girls spent their day as pirates, astronauts, sailors, even castaways stranded on an island! For you can only do so many serious things as a five year-old, some imagination must be involved!

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo**

"You want me to do what?" Sophia questioned.

"Throw this pie at Percy!" said Fred and George in unison.

"Isn't that a little mean? Won't we get into trouble?" she asked.

"Hey! If you're going to be related to us, you have to be willing to get into a little trouble!" argued George.

"Related to you? What do you mean?" she questioned.

"Ah, so young and so naïve," said Fred to George.

"Don't you know? You-" George was cut off by a sneeze.

Sophie immediately woke up and sat up straight, only to face Fred and George, who were wearing identical grins.

"Whoa! What just happened? What on Earth are you two doing here?" she exclaimed.

"Why, we're wishing you a happy birthday of course!" stated Fred.

"Are we not allowed to? After all, this is our day with you." Pointed out George.

"Yeah, whatever. Let me get ready, and I'll meet you guys downstairs," said Sophie as she headed towards the bathroom.

_10 minutes later…_

"What's for breakfast?" asked Sophia as she skipped down the stairs. She could smell something wonderful, but couldn't place what it was.

"Hallo Sophie!" George popped up next to Sophie.

"Gotten ready, have you?" Fred popped up on the other side.

"You better be, because this will be the-"

"-most fun you'll have in ages!"

Bill called out to them, "Now, now boys. You don't want to _scare_ Sophie on her birthday, do you?"

Just then, Molly came out of the kitchen holding a plate piled with… Cinnamon Rolls!

"Ooh! Cimonin rolls!" squealed Ginny as she clapped her hands excitedly.

"It's _cinnamon_, not cimonin." Corrected Percy as he eyed the rolls.

"SOPHIE GETS FIRST PICK!" yelled Fred and George in unison as Sophia reached and plucked two rolls of the plate. She bit into its gooey icing, savoring the sugar.

Sophie attempted to say, "These are astounding, Ms. Molly! Thank you!" but what came out was "Thhs m ashmundink, m mall! Thk phoo!" She got strange looks from the others, until Fred decided to join in.

"M aphee wa Sphee." He spat out.

George chimed in, "Yph, iths mmmee!"

Soon all the Weasleys were talking with their mouths filled with food.

"Mm M frgt hw fn m z th be chldsh!" said Bill.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing?" asked an exasperated Molly. "I thought you had manners!"

Just then, Arthur walked in and popped a roll into his mouth. "Mmm, thoo fee hve nnmymoo?"

"UGH! No one has any manners!" complained Molly. As she went back into the kitchen, Arthur looked to the kids, confused.

"Did I say something?" he asked, while the kids cracked up. "What? What did I do?"

_Later on in the day…_

"Have you ever pranked someone?" asked Fred.

"Yeah, trick someone or played a joke?" added George.

"Er, No…" answered Sophia.

"WHAT?" cried the twins in unison.

"In that case, we need to do a little pranking today-"

"Maybe some pies? I think we have some leftover."

"GUYS! Isn't throwing pies a little mean?" Sophia interrupted, getting this weird sense like she already had this conversation.

"C'mon, Sophie! It's just a joke," assured Fred.

"But-" protested Sophia.

"Have you ever gotten in trouble before?" asked George.

"Whaa… Of course I have! I mean, pft, c'mon…" Sophie replied, her pitch slowly getting higher.

"Amazing, Fred. Sophie has never gotten in trouble before." Said George.

"That's about to change," replied Fred, as he reached behind him, grasping a certain cream-filled object…

"Excuse me? I-" Fred smashed a pie onto Sophie's face. The twins stood back as Sophia remained completely still until…

"WHAT ON EARTH WAS THAT FOR?" yelled Sophia as she wiped the cream off her face.

"Well, don't you want to throw a pie at me now? Hehehe…" said Fred as he started to back off, for Sophia's face, now free of cream, was red with fury.

Sophia took a deep breath, then smiled sweetly. "Of course I do," she walked behind him, grabbed a pie, and mushed it in his face.

George, a safe distance away, laughed like a maniac. Nothing is better than seeing your twin covered in cream!

Sophia turned to him. "What are you laughing at?" she questioned, and George gulped. Sophia took another pie and threw it at him.

At that moment, Molly came into the room. "What is the meaning of this?" she yelled, looking at her cream-covered sons and Sophie, who still had pie in her hair.

The twins looked to Sophia. "Uhhhh…." She stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"Oh, Sophie! I thought you were better than this!" said Molly. Sophia felt horrible.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, face flushed.

Molly sighed. "Just, go wash up. I'll clean up the mess."

The three kids went upstairs to clean up and shower. While Sophia washed her hair, she thought about what happened. She felt this rush of adranline? No, wait, it was adrenaline. She had recently read about it. It was from the thrill of throwing the pie. Maybe pranking wasn't so bad. After all, it can be funny, and everyone needs a good laugh every once in a while.

When she was done, she went to find Fred and George.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you in trouble with your mum," she apologized to them.

"It's fine, Sophie." George reassured her.

"Yeah, but now onto more important topics, how did it feel to get in trouble?" pressed Fred.

"Well, I have to admit, it was pretty fun… Can we do it again?" asked Sophie.

The twins grinned. "We knew you had it in you!" they cheered before setting to work on prank plans.

"First, we'll prank Percy. How about we-" started George.

"We'll make all of his ink pink!" finished Sophia.

"That's brilliant. Then we'll prank Charlie by-" began Fred.

"Putting worms in his sheets. We'll see just how much he loves nature…" said Sophia.

The twins stood there, shocked. "Merlin, Sophie! I didn't think you could be so, so, what's the word?" asked Fred.

"Mischievous?" Sophie suggested with a crooked grin.

"We are going to best friends forever!" cried George.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

OPERATION: PINK INK

MISSION: TURN ALL OF P. WEASLEY'S INK PINK

Sophia, George, and Fred crept up the stairs. Stopping outside of Percy and Ron's room, they crouched down in the shadows.

"Do you have the charm?" whispered Fred to George.

"No! I thought you had it?" he whisper-yelled.

"Honestly, you two. You are should be so glad that I'm in Bill's good books," smirked Sophia as she waved a slip of paper, containing the charm.

"You're a lifesaver!" exclaimed Fred as everyone snuck inside of Percy's room.

Sophia blushed. "It was nothing…" but she hushed up as the trio surrounded Percy's desk. Fred grabbed the bottle of black ink and motioned George to get the charm. He read the charm, then whispered _vertum rosea_. Slowly, the ink morphed from pitch black to hot pink.

The trio started to giggle, when they heard footsteps headed their way. The three kids looked at each other in shock, then scrambled into Percy's closet. Squishing inside, Fred quickly closed the door just as Percy walked in.

"Ah, I think I have another idea! Maybe I should do a report on leaky cauldrons! I'm sure the Leaky Cauldron will appreciate it," Percy said aloud as he strolled to his desk. "Where is my ink?" he muttered.

Percy took his quill and dipped it in the ink. He took a piece of parchment and started to jot down some ideas of his.

Fred, George, and Sophie all stood in Percy's closet with baited breath, waiting to see his reaction.

"Merlin's Beard!.." Percy exclaimed as he realized his writing was in pink. It took him all of a second to guess who did it. "When I see those two nuisances, they will be in deep trouble…" he muttered darkly as he stormed out of the room.

Fred, Sophia, and George stood in the closet for another minute as a precaution, then stumbled out, giggling uncontrollably.

"That was hilarious!" exclaimed Sophia

Just wait until he finds us." Said George.

"His expression will be priceless, then!" finished Fred.

The trio ran downstairs, only to run into Percy.

"You! Turn my ink back!" he commanded.

"We didn't do anything, Perce." Denied Fred.

"Yeah! They were with me the entire day." Added Sophia. "How would they be able to change your ink if they were busy with me?"

Percy, still upset, contemplated. "Fine, I guess you couldn't have done it. But if I find out you did, you will be sorry!" He went upstairs to find a solution to his ink.

The trio went into the backyard garden. As soon as they were out of hearing range they started to talk about their next mission.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

OPERATION: THE EARLY DRAGON GETS THE WORM

MISSION: PUT WORMS IN VARIOUS PLACES OF C. WEASLEY'S BED

Fred, George, and Sophia dug in the garden looking for worms. So far, they had collected about 7 of them. While they were working, Ginny came up to them.

"Hallo! What are you lot up to?" she asked cheerfully.

"Nothing," the trio chanted together.

"Well, it looks like your digging. That's something." Pressed Ginny.

"It's a surprise, alright! If you want, you can help us look for worms," suggested Sophie.

"Okie dokie!" agreed Ginny as she plopped down beside them and started to dig as well.

After a while, Ginny broke a comfortable silence. "Why are we digging up worms?"

"Because… it's part of a mud pie!" Sophie improvised.

8 worms later, the kids went inside. Ginny went to go find Ron, or something or the other, so Fred, Sophia, and George snuck up to Charlie's room.

Once the coast was clear of any lurking Bills, they entered the dragon-filled room. They rushed to the bed and lifted the covers, placing worms randomly. They heard footsteps and sped out of the room and hid in the bathroom. There, they released their laughter. When the giggles died down, the trio exited headed downstairs. Just then, the doorbell rang aloud.

"DADDY'S HERE!" squealed Sophia as she ran down the stairs. She dashed to front door and ran into Remus's arms. "Yay! You made it!" she said. "I missed you!" she whispered in his ear.

"I missed you too Sophie," Remus whispered back. He released her, then led her to the kitchen. There, he started to chit-chat with Molly, letting Sophia go back to her own business. She ran into the living room where George and Fred were sitting down.

"Would you care to join us in this absolutely spiffing game of Exploding Snap?" asked Fred, his tone mocking Percy's.

"Why, of course! It sounds absolutely splendid!" replied Sophia as she sat down. The trio played for quite a while, when Molly called everyone to dinner.

At the table, an enormous plate of lasagna was placed in the center, alongside a birthday cake.

"Cake? Aw, thank you Ms. Molly!" said Sophia. Everyone dug into the lasagna, then the cake. Sophia was quite sure it was one of the best meals ever. At the end, they sang 'Happy Birthday' to Sophie.

By the time everyone finished, it was very dark outside, so Remus and Sophia decided to stay a day longer. Everyone was sent to bed, and Remus slept in Bill's room.

Around 4 in the morning, Sophia woke up with a brilliant plan: Let's prank Remus! So, she snuck out of bed, being careful not to wake Ginny up. Then she crept into the hallway, floorboards creaking with every step. She silently willed the floor to quiet up, and steadied on to the twins' room. She slowly opened the door, and walked up to, was that Fred's bed? Probably, but anyway, she shook him awake.

"Fred, Fred! Wake up!" she hissed.

"Huh? What?" he mumbled.

"I want to prank Daddy!" Sophia explained, and Fred immediately grinned.

"Excellent! You wake up George, and I'll get some supplies," he said as he got up and rummaged in a nearby trunk.

Sophie went to George and shook him awake, explaining her prank. When George got up, the trio silently climbed up another flight of stairs to Bill's bedroom. The door creaked open, and they stepped inside. Inside, Remus lay asleep. Sophia tiptoed to the edge of the bed, then took the whipped cream can from Fred. She carefully sprayed a mustache and beard onto Remus, then muttered _vertum rosea_. Silently shaking with laughter, the trio headed out of the room and went back to bed.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The next morning, Fred, George, and Sophia woke up earlier than usual, and sped downstairs. There they met Molly and Arthur, who were both having their morning tea. It'd be more than accurate to say they were surprised by the trio's presence.

"What are you three doing awake? It's 7 in the morning, much too early for you all to be awake in the summer." Questioned Arthur.

The kids just shrugged, and smiled innocently. Molly eyed then suspiciously.

"You look guilty. I'm positive you've done something. What is it?" she demanded, but the kids just shook their heads, smiling more than ever. "I suppose I'll find out soon, won't I?" grumbled Molly.

Just then, Remus came down the stairs yawning. He came into the kitchen, and was greeted by dumbfounded stares and fits of uncontrollable laughter from the children.

"What?" asked Remus. Molly just shook her head and glanced at the snorting, guilty children while Arthur handed Remus a spoon so he could check his reflection.

"Huh? What on Earth is this?" he asked as he wiped the pink whipped cream off his chin.

"It seems that the kids were busy last night," said Arthur dryly as he and Remus glanced at the pranksters as well.

"Sorry, Daddy! I just had to!" Sophia apologized between giggles.

"Oh Sophie," Remus sighed, shaking his head. As he headed off to the bathroom to clean his face, he couldn't help but think of James and his many pranks.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo **

"But Daddy! We can't leave now!" cried Sophie in protest as Remus dragged her back to their house in muggle London.

"Sophie, you were there for a week! We'll visit them again soon. Maybe next summer!" he replied as Sophie wriggled in his arms in protest.

"NEXT SUMMER?" she yelled. She had Lily's talent for screaming, it seemed.

* * *

During the cinnamon roll breakfast-

Fred said "I agree with Sophie."  
George said "Yeah, it's yummy!"

Bill said "I forgot how fun it is to be childish,"

Arthur said "Mmm, do we have anymore?"


End file.
